A system for compressing gas containing a liquid lubricated rotary positive compressor system, a separator for separating a mixture of gas and liquid, and a cooler for cooling the liquid so separated.
In applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,551, there is disclosed and claimed a rotary device comprised of a housing comprising a curved inner surface with a profile equidistant from a trochoidal curve, an eccentric mounted on a shaft disposed within said first housing, a first rotor mounted on said eccentric shaft which is comprised of a first side, a second side, and a third side, a first partial bore disposed at the intersection of said first side and said second side, a second partial bore disposed at tie intersection of said second side and said third side, a third partial bore disposed at the intersection of said third side and said first side, a first solid roller disposed and rotatably mounted within said first solid bore, a second solid roller disposed and rotatably mounted within said second partial bore, and a third solid roller disposed and rotatably mounted within said third partial bore. The rotor is comprised of a front face, a back face, a first side, a second side, and a third side, wherein a first opening is formed between and communicates between said front face and said first side, a second opening is formed between and communicates between said back face and said first side, wherein each of said first opening and said second opening is substantially equidistant and symmetrical between said first partial bore and said second partial bore, a third opening is formed between and communicates between said front face and said second side, a fourth opening is forced between and communicates between said back face and said second side, wherein each of said third opening and said fourth opening is substantially equidistant and symmetrical between said second partial bore and said third partial bore, a fifth opening is formed between and communicates between said front face and said third side, and a sixth opening is formed between and communicates between said back face and said third side, wherein each of said fifth opening and said sixth opening is substantially equidistant and symmetrical between said third partial bore and said first partial bore. Each of said first partial bore, said second partial bore, and said third partial bore is comprised of a centerpoint which, as said rotary drive rotates, moves along said trochoidal cure. Each of said first opening, said second opening, said third opening, said fourth opening, said fifth opening, mid said sixth opening has a substantially U-shaped cross-sectional shape defined by a first linear side, a second linear side and an arcuate section joining said first linear side and said second linear side, wherein said first linear side and said second linear side are disposed with respect to each other at an angle of less than ninety degrees, and said substantially U-shaped cross-sectional shape has a depth which is at least equal to its width. The diameter of said first solid roller is equal to the diameter of said second solid roller, and the diameter of said second solid roller is equal to the diameter of said third solid roller. The widths of each of said first opening said second opening, said third opening, said fourth opening, said fifth opening, and said sixth opening are substantially the same, and the width of each of said openings is less than the diameter of said first solid roller. Each of said first side, said second side, and said third side has substantially the same geometry and size and is a composite shape comprised of a first section and a second section, wherein said first section has a shape which is different from said second section.
A similar patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,898, issued to applicant""s on Oct. 16, 2001. The entire disclosure of each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,431,551 and 6,301,898 is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification.
It is an object of this invention to provide a improved compression system which utilizes the compressors of such United States patents.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a system for compressing gas comprised of a liquid lubricated rotary positive displacement compressor system. The compressor system contains a rotary positive displacement compressor comprising a housing comprising a curved inner surface with a profile equidistant from a trochoidal curve, an eccentric mounted on a shaft disposed within said housing, a first rotor mounted on said eccentric shaft which is comprised of a first side, a second side, and a third side, a first partial bore disposed at the intersection of said first side and said second side, a second partial bore disposed at the intersection of said second side and said third side, a third partial bore disposed at the intersection of said third side and said first side, a first roller disposed and rotatably mounted within said first partial bore, a second roller disposed and rotatably mounted within said second partial bore, and a third roller disposed and rotatably mounted within said third partial bore. The liquid lubricated rotary positive displacement system also contains (a) a device for seating a mixture of gas and liquid to produce a separated liquid, wherein said means for separating said mixture of gas and liquid is connected to said rotary positive displacement compressor, (b) a device for cooling the separated liquid to produce a cooled separated liquid, and (c) a device for feeding the cooled separated liquid into said rotary positive displacement compressor.